diablofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Glosario Inglés-Español de Diablo 3
Clases # Bárbaro, a - Barbarian # Cazador, a de demonios - Demon Hunter # Cruzado, a - Crusader # Mago, a - Wizard # Monje - Monk # Médico brujo - Witch Doctor Habilidades y runas # Bárbaro ## Activas ### Porrazo - Bash #### Hipotermia - Frostbite #### Arremetida - Onslaught #### Ensañamiento - Punish #### Instigación - Instigation #### Pulverizar - Pulverize ### Martillo de los ancestros - Hammer of the Ancients #### Trueno imponente - Rolling Thunder #### Triturar - Smash #### El yunque del demonio - The Devil's Anvil #### Fulgor -Thunderstrike #### Derecho de nacimiento - Birthright ### Tajo - Cleave #### Ruptura - Rupture #### Guadaña - Reaping Swing #### Barrido brutal - Scattering Blast #### Barrido amplio - Broad Sweep #### Tormenta en ciernes - Gathering Storm ### Pisotón - Ground Stomp #### Pisotón ensordecedor - Deafgenig Crash #### Atracción aplastante - Wrenching Smash #### Pisotón sísimico - Trembling Stomp #### El pie de la montaña - Foot of de Mountain #### Golpe restaurador - Jarring Slam ### Descuartizar - Rend #### Aniquilación - Ravage #### Ansia sangrienta - Blood Lust #### Laceración - Lacerate #### Mutilar - Mutilate #### Baño de sangre - Bloodshed ### Salto ofensivo - Leap #### Impacto de acero - Iron Impact #### Despegue - Launch #### Derribo - Toppling Impact #### Llamada de Arreat - Call of Arreat #### Llueve muerte - Death from Above ### Arrollar - Overpower #### Tormenta de acero - Storm of Steel #### Erradicación - Killing Spree #### Avance aplastante - Crushing Advance #### Impulso - Momentum #### Deleite - Revel ### Frenesí - Frenzy #### Arma secundaria - Sidearm #### Vesania - Berserk #### Vanguardia - Vanguard #### Fulminar - Smite #### Maníaco - Maniac ### Embate sísmico - Seismic Slam #### Renqueo - Stagger #### Suelo destrozado - Shattered Ground #### Sacudida - Rumble #### Fuerza de la tierra - Strength from Earth #### Permahelada - Permafrost ### Venganza - Revenge #### Ley de sangre - Blood Law #### Un plato que se sirve frío - Best Served Cold #### Reprensión - Retribution #### Inquina - Grudge #### Provocación - Provocation ### Grito amenazador - Threatening Shout #### Intimidar - Intimidate #### Renqueo - Falter #### Siega macabra - Grim Harvest #### Desmoralizar - Demoralize #### Aterririzar - Terrify ### Carrera - Sprint #### Fuga - Rush #### Corre como el viento - Run like the Wind #### Maratón - Marathon #### Atropello - Gangway #### Marchas forzadas - Forced March ### Lanzar arma - Weapon Throw #### Lanzamiento poderoso - Mighty Throw #### Rebote - Ricochet #### Martillo arrojadizo - Throwing Hammer #### Desorientar - Stupefy #### Arma aquilibrada - Balanced Weapon ### Terremoto Earthquake #### Paso de gigante - Giant's Stride #### Tierra helada - Chilling Earth #### La llamada de la montaña - The Mountain's Call #### Furia ardiente - Molten Fury #### Derrumbamiento - Cave-In ### Torbellino - Whirldwind #### Tornado - Dust Devils #### Huracán - Hurricane #### Hervor de sangre - Blood Funnel #### Ojo de la tormenta - Wind Shear #### Erupción volcánica - Volcanic Eruption ### Carga brutal - Furious Charge #### Ariete - Battering Ram #### Asalto inmisericorde - Merciless Assault #### Aguante - Stamina #### Carga gélida - Cold Rush #### Apisonadora - Dreadnought ### Tolerancia al dolor - Ignore Pain #### Bravuconería - Bravado #### Piel de acero - Iron Hide #### No hay dolor - Ignorance is Bliss #### Codo con codo - Mob Rule #### Desprecio por la debilidad - Contempt for Weakness ### Ira guerrera - Battle Rage #### Ira del persecutor - Marauder's Rage #### Ferocidad - Ferocity #### Espadas en arados - Swords in Ploughshares #### En el fragor de la batalla - Into the Fray #### Derramamiento de sangre - Bloodshed ### Llamada a los ancestros - Call the Ancients #### El alzamienbto del consejo - The Council Rises #### Obediencia al clan - Duty to the Clan #### Bendición de los ancestros - Ancients' Blessing #### Furia de los ancestros - Ancients' Fury #### Todos para uno - Together as One ### Arpón ancestral - Ancient Spear #### Ronca - Ranseur #### Estacha - Harpoon #### Filo dentado - Jagged Edge #### Lanzamiento de roca - Boulder Toss #### Vuelco de ira - Rage Flip ### Grito de guerra - War Cry #### Ira férrea - Hardened Wrath #### ¡A la carga! - Charge! #### Fortalecer - Invigorate #### La voz de la experiencia - Veteran's Warning #### Impunidad - Impunity ### Cólera enloquecida - Wrath of the Berserker #### La cólera de Arreat - Arreat's Wail #### Demencia - Insanity #### Matanza - Slaughter #### Gigante ágil - Striding Giant #### Motivación en el caos - Thrive on Chaos ### Avalancha - Avalanche #### Volcán - Volcano #### Desprendimiento - Lahar #### Montaña nevada - Snow-Capped Mountain #### Falla tectónica - Tectonic Rift #### Glaciar - Glacier ## Pasivas ### Deuda de sangre - Pound of Flesh ### Inmisericorde - Ruthless ### Nervios de acero - Nerves of Steel ### Maestro de armas - Weapons Master ### Presencia imponente - Inspiring Presence ### Rabia furibunda - Berserker Rage ### Sed de sangre - Bloodthirst ### Animosidad - Animosity ### Superstición - Superstition ### Duro de pelar - Tough as Nails ### Sin escapatoria - No Escape ### Infatigable - Relentless ### Pendenciero - Brawler ### Apisonadora - Juggernaut ### Sin perdón - Unforgiving ### Don de Bul-Kathos - Boon of Bul-Kathos ### Poder terráneo - Earthen Might ### Escudo y espada - Sword and Board ### Desenfreno - Rampage #Cazador de demonios ##Activas ###Flecha hambrienta - Hungering Arrow ####Flecha perforadora - Puncturing Arrow ####Flecha serrada - Serrated Arrow ####Flecha fragmentada - Shatter Shot ####Flecha devoradora - Devouring Arrow ####Flecha dentada - Spray of Teeth ###Empalar - Impale ####Impacto - Impact ####Quemaduras químicas - Chemical Burn ####Cuchillo perforador - Overpenetration ####Rebote - Ricochet ####Heridas Críticas - Grievous Wounds ###Disparo entorpecedor - Entangling Shot ####Disparo esparcido - Chain Gang ####Cadenas galvánicas - Shock Collar ####Pies de Plomo - Heavy Burden ####Justicia inmediata - Justice is Served ####Cazarrecompensas - Bounty Hunter ###Abrojos - Caltrops ####Abrojos con ganchos - Hooked Spines ####Terreno traicionero - Torturous Ground ####Filos de sierra - Jagged Spikes ####Estacas afiladas - Carved Stakes ####Cebo viviente - Bait the Trap ###Fuego rápido - Rapid Fire ####Fuego agostador - Withering Fire ####Proyectiles de escarcha - Frost Shots ####Cohetes rastreadores - Fire Support ####Flechas perforadoras - High Velocity ####Cañoneo - Bombardment ###Cortina de humo - Smoke Screen ####Tierra de por medio - Displacement ####Niebla duradera - Lingering Fog ####Vapores curativos - Healing Vapors ####Fórmula secreta - Special Recipe ####Polvo desvanecedor - Vanishing Powder ###Salto mortal - Vault ####Fuego disuasorio - Action Shot ####Propulsión - Rattling Roll ####Salto consecutivo - Tumble ####Acrobacia - Acrobatics ####Rastro de cenizas - Trail of Cinders ###Boleadora - Bolas ####Explosivos concentrados - Volatile Explosives ####Boleadora electrizante - Thunder Ball ####Golpe helado - Freezing Strike ####Mal trago - Bitter Pill ####Catástrofe inminente - Imminent Doom ###Chakram - Chakram ####Doble chakram - Twin Chakrams ####Chakram serpentino - Serpentine ####Bordes afilados - Razor Disk ####Bumerán - Boomerang ####Nube de shurikens - Shuriken Cloud ###Preparación - Preparation ####Rejuvenecimiento - Invigoration ####Resentimiento - Punishment ####Metabolismo de Batalla - Battle Scars ####Mente centrada - Focused Mind ####Preparación constante - Backup Plan ###Abanico de cuchillos - Fan of Knives ####Puntería precisa - Pinpoint Accuracy ####Armadura afilada - Bladed Armor ####Experto en cuchillos - Knives Expert ####Abanico de dagas - Fan of Daggers ####Cuchillos de asesino - Assassin's Knives